Epsilon One
Epsilon One is a supporting character from the series 7 Days to Die. He has a speaking role in Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139) and Season 8 (Episodes 140 - 151). In Season 9 (Episodes 152 - 175), an alternate version of Epsilon One appears in the main Evilverse storyline, while the original Epsilon One appears in the Pleasure Shire B-plot. Epsilon One changes his name and appearance several times over the course of his three seasons, with his most notable alter-ego being the leprechaun-like Elfilon. Epsilon One is played by Padraig Skelly, a long-time Subbable & Patreon supporter. Pre-Apocalypse Epsilon One is Irish, but little is known about his past beyond his country of origin. Before Aaron experiments on him, he is visibly older than the other survivors. He eventually reveals that he used to own sheep, explaining how he had to shear them in the summer or little worms would grow all over them. During the recruitment interrogation, Epsilon One claims that he dropped out of school after a teacher beat him up for throwing a water balloon at him - a story uncannily similar to Emre's past with Grace. The truth of the matter remains a mystery. Team Affiliation Epsilon One is the first new recruit to call out Emre as a blasphemer and soon joins Team Aaron with Graskull and Metastergo. He remains loyal to Aaron throughout his tenure, even after Aaron subjects him to a twisted experiment that transforms him into a leprechaun. Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139) Story Epsilon One is one of seven survivors who find their way to Aaron's radio tower on Day 72 after Aaron sets it to broadcast a beckoning message about a safe zone called Pleasure Town. During the interview process, he confesses to having had sex with a few pies, and offers a backstory that sounds suspiciously similar to Emre's notorious encounter with Grace. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) Aaron and Emre lead the new recruits back to Pleasure Shire, where Epsilon One has particular trouble clearing the spiked gaps protecting the outer walls. He finally joins the others in time to hear Emre's toxic sermon. When Emre declares himself the King of Humans, Epsilon One is the first to call him out for his blasphemy. He abandons the church mid-sermon, before violence breaks out, and disappears. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) On Day 73, once all of the other new recruits have been put to work and accounted for, Aaron and Emre go looking for the missing recruits. Aaron quickly finds Epsilon One in the unused house. Epsilon explains that once he heard gunfire, he decided to lay low, and has spent the last day making some basic repairs to his new home. He also reports that he last saw Medhathobo hopping the fence and running off. When Aaron receives a radio signal that yet another survivor has arrived at the radio tower, Epsilon One joins the rescue party with Aaron and Emre. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) Season 8 (Episodes 140 - 151) Story Due to Aaron's time machine invention, Epsilon One is turned into a leprechaun, a stereotype Irishman have to face. His name is changed to Elfilon after this transformation. Unknown to the rest, the tinkering of Aaron's time machine by a confused Graskull, may have lead to Elfilon developing a taste for man flesh. As the series progressed he become more feral, losing the ability to talk as he downed pound after pound of man flesh. When Metastergo and Graskull became pregnant and gave birth, Elfilon saw their offspring as a potential food source. However that idea was short lived as when he struck a baby, the maternal Graskull put him down with a sledgehammer. Prior to Team Emre's rescue from their new base, Elfilon had regained the ability to speak and think about stuff other than man flesh. He played a vital role in teleporting Team Emre during a blood moon. Season 9 (Episodes 152 - 175) Story Pleasure Town: Elfilon discovers a lode of gold under Aaron's house, but realizing he has to split it 6 ways, he and Graskull work up a plan. Graskull will steal all the gold so that everyone will think he's tough, then split it with Elfilon. However, Elfilon is upset about his share of the wealth, so he kills Graskull and makes a wish to be taller. He becomes taller but was then promptly killed by a large, purple, mutant Graskull. He appears to be able to keep this larger state of being through his deaths, unlike Graskull, who goes back to "normal" when he is killed. Content Episodes * Season 7: Episode 119 (New Recruits); Episode 120 (Toxic Sermon); Episode 121 (Building a Wall); Episode 122 (Sh*t Eater) * Season 9 (Evilverse): Episode 171 (The Big Bang); Episode 172 (Blueberry Woman); Episode 173 (The Meta Queen); Episode 174 (Man Borgs); Episode 175 (The End of Everything) Quotes * (Recruitment interview) Aaron: "Epsilon One, what's your deal?" Epsilon: "I... uh... dropped out of school after a teacher beat me up for throwing a water balloon at him." Aaron: "Emre, did you do that to other students?" Emre: "Uh... I've thrown a lot of things at a lot of children." Aaron: "Wow." Emre: "So... I mean, this guy looks kind of old? So I don't know..." Aaron: "Apparently your behavior is not that abnormal, Emre." Emre: "No." Aaron: "Sad to say. How many have you fucked, sir?" Epsilon: "Uhh... a few." Aaron: "I mean, basically, what's a wrong answer for the pie fucking question, Emre? I don't really know." Emre: "Um. If - if they refuse - if they hate fucking pies, if they say, 'Who the fuck would fuck a pie?' then we shoot 'em." Aaron: "Okay. All right. Good to know." (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * Aaron: "Epsilon One's having a problem getting here. Epsilon One, are you okay?" Epsilon: "Eh... yeah. I was never a basketball star, let's just put it that way." (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) Recurring Themes * Leap of Little Faith: As an older gentleman, Epsilon One is the worst Pleasure Town resident at clearing jumps across the defensive death trenches. He falls to his death on the spikes on his first attempt to enter Pleasure Town, and it takes him a while to successfully clear the gap. (Episode 119 - New Recruits; Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 2: Epsilon One takes a clear run at the death trench protecting Aaron's house and... fails to clear it! Fortunately, he lands on Aaron's access balcony and survives, but he needs directions to get back out. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * No Home For Old Epsilon: Epsilon initially spends his downtime fixing up the partially wrecked house Aaron and Emre promised to give to the new recruits. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Pie Bangers: Epsilon One confesses to having fucked a few pies before coming to Pleasure Town. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) Referenced in Future Seasons * Other Survivors: Emre mentions Elfilon in Season 10 when Aaron suggests that he's been gaining about 5 pounds per year. Emre demands to know who told him that - was it Elfilon? Aaron denies that Elfilon ever called Emre fat; he just called him stupid. (Episode 190 - Vegetarian Idiot) Fun Facts * Undead Patrons: As a long-term supporter of Game Society, Epsilon One's player, Padraig Skelly, lent his name to numerous zombies that Aaron and Emre gunned down during the early seasons of the series. Within the context of the show, however, there is no connection between Epsilon One and the horde of undead Padraig Skellys. See Also * 7 Days to Die __FORCETOC__ Category:7 Days to Die Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Fan